


His Gal Friday

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-15
Updated: 2003-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic has time to reflect</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Gal Friday

## His Gal Friday

by Lillian

<http://www.geocities.com/lilliluthor>

* * *

Pairing:Lionel/Dominic  
Warnings: Slash, Incest implied  
Spoilers: Reaper  
Feedback:lilliluthor@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Smallville and it's characters are (c) by DC Comics, Warner Brothers, Tollin/Robbins and Millar/Gough Ink. 

"Is he worth it?", I think. Drugged, bound and gagged in the back of a trunk. Terrified that I am actually going to die for him, I finally muster the courage to ask myself that question. "Would he mourn me. Would he even notice I was gone. No time for self pity you brought this on yourself", I reflect bitterly. 

Trying to earn his respect. No that's not true. Trying to earn his love. Something his own son couldn't do. And this has turned into a contest between the two of you. The drone versus the scion. It's a game I can't win. Lex has had more practice and I am a sorry substitute for what Lionel really wants. Lionel will probably be proud if he finds out what Lex has done. He'll probably welcome him back into the fold with open arms. 

And now the car has stopped. I've lost all track of time. The trunk is opened and I squint as light rushes in to replace the darkness I've almost grown accustomed to. And there's a metaphor in there somewhere but now it's time to think Dominic. And I'm relieved because there's his beautiful face and I'm saved. And then I hear those two words from his mouth and my heart sinks. "Well done." He looks at me with contempt and shuts the trunk. And this is how it ends for me. Humiliated by his son and rejected by the man I love with my entire being until...he opens the trunk again. And this time I see fear and concern wash over his beautiful face. His hands are shaking as he fumbles with the tape that binds my hands and feet. 

His hands trace over every inch of my body checking for injuries. He's strong too. He pulls me out with little effort. My whole body aches from being crammed in that trunk for the three hour drive to Metropolis. He pulls me into his arms and I think for a minute he forgets where we are and who he is. And all he keeps saying over and over again as his hands ghost over my back is "It's okay...your safe." And the answer is "Yes he's worth it." At that moment I know I would suffer any indignity for this man. And that in his own way he loves me. 


End file.
